Conventional nail polish bottles have a volume capacity of about 10 to about 15 mL. The contents of conventional bottles cannot always be completely used because the applicator brush often does not reach the very bottom of the bottle. Accordingly, manicurists and other nail polish users typically need to tilt the nail polish bottle to the side, while swirling the cap (to which the applicator brush is attached) around in order to try to reach the remainder of the polish product at the bottom of the bottle. Additionally, due to its extended residence time in the bottle, the nail polish product may become thick, gunky, and/or unable to use, resulting in potential waste.
Some improvements to conventional nail polish bottles have been attempted. For example, some have designed nail polish pens, which have a brush secured at the tip of the pen-shaped applicator. The user squeezes the pen-shaped applicator in order to force product out of the bottle, into and through the brush. These products have met with limited success. One reason is that the polish product can get stuck at the bottom of the pen-shaped applicator and not be delivered to the brush properly.
Other improvements have sought to change the external bottle shape. For example, some designs have provided the lower bottle portion with a more angular shape with the brush positioned at a similar angle. The general intent seems to be to allow the brush to more easily access polish once the polish is at a low level in the bottle. However, these solutions have also met with limited success.
Accordingly, improved fluid and/or nail polish applicators are desirable.